naruto_gaidenfandomcom-20200214-history
Icons
Icons are small pictures which you will be using on your infobox to help with documenting information about your character including their affiliations, clan, and natures they possess. The pictures used below were all made and created by ShounenSuki and Lukas Pessoa Dantas, we have them to thank for these pictures. Bukijutsu !Enter link here! !Enter link here! Basic Natures Earth Release Earth Release Fire Release Fire Release Lightning Release Lightning Release Water Release Water Release Wind Release Wind Release Yang Release Yang Release Yin Release Yin Release Kekkei Genkai Boil Release Boil Release Crystal Release Crystal Release Dark Release Dark Release Explosion Release Explosion Release Iburi Clan's Kekkei Genkai Iburi Clan's Kekkei Genkai Ice Release Ice Release Jūgo's Clan's Kekkei Genkai Jūgo's Clan's Kekkei Genkai Lava Release Lava Release Magnet Release Magnet Release Rinha Clan's Kekkei Genkai Rinha Clan's Kekkei Genkai Ryūzetsu's Kekkei Genkai Ryūzetsu's Kekkei Genkai Sakon and Ukon's Kekkei Genkai Sakon and Ukon's Kekkei Genkai Shikotsumyaku Shikotsumyaku Scorch Release Scorch Release Steel Release Steel Release Storm Release Storm Release Swift Release Swift Release Wood Release Wood Release Dōjutsu Byakugan Byakugan Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Ketsuryūgan Ketsuryūgan Mangekyō Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Ranmaru's Kekkei Genkai Ranmaru's Kekkei Genkai Rinnegan Rinnegan Sharingan Sharingan Kekkei Tōta Dust Release Dust Release Clans Aburame Family Aburame Family Akimichi Family Akimichi Family Chinoike Family Chinoike Family Fūma Family Fūma Family Haruno Family Haruno Family Hatake Family Hatake Family Hōzuki Family Hōzuki Family Hyūga Family Hyūga Family Inuzuka Family Inuzuka Family Jūgo's Family Jūgo's Family Kagetsu Family Kagetsu Family Kaguya Family Kaguya Family Kamizuru Family Kamizuru Family Kedōin Family Kedōin Family Kohaku Family Kohaku Family Nara Family Nara Family Orochi Family Orochi Family Sarutobi Family Sarutobi Family Senju Family Senju Family Shiin Family Shiin Family Shimura Family Shimura Family Shirogane Family Shirogane Family Tsuchigumo Family Tsuchigumo Family Uchiha Family Uchiha Family Uzumaki Family Uzumaki Family Wagarashi Family Wagarashi Family Wasabi Family Wasabi Family Yamanaka Family Yamanaka Family Yuki Family Yuki Family Yotsuki Family Yotsuki Family Village/Affiliations Amegakure Amegakure Enkōgakure Enkōgakure Hoshigakure Hoshigakure Ishigakure Ishigakure Iwagakure Iwagakure Kirigakure Kirigakure Kumogakure Kumogakure Kusagakure Kusagakure Mount Myōboku Mount Myōboku Otogakure Otogakure Root Root Ryūchi Cave Ryūchi Cave Shikkotsu Forest Shikkotsu Forest Shimogakure Shimogakure Sunagakure Sunagakure Takigakure Takigakure Tanigakure Tanigakure [Tsukigakure [Tsukigakure Uzushiogakure Uzushiogakure Yugakure Yugakure Yukigakure Yukigakure Yumegakure Yumegakure Lands Land of Earth Land of Earth Land of Fire Land of Fire Land of Iron Land of Iron Land of Lightning Land of Lightning Land of Snow Land of Snow Land of Sound Land of Sound Land of Water Land of Water Land of Wind Land of Wind Astrological Signs Capricorn December 22nd - January 19th Enter Birth date here Enter Birth date here Aquarius January 20th - February 18th Enter Birth date here Enter Birth date here Pisces February 19th - March 20th Enter Birth date here Enter Birth date here Aries March 21st - April 19th Enter Birth date here Enter Birth date here Taurus April 20th - May 20th Enter Birth date here Enter Birth date here Gemini May 21st - June 20th Enter Birth date here Enter Birth date here Cancer June 21st - July 22nd Enter Birth date here Enter Birth date here Leo July 23th - August 23rd Enter Birth date here Enter Birth date here Virgo August 24th - September 22nd Enter Birth date here Enter Birth date here Libra September 23rd - October 23rd Enter Birth date here Enter Birth date here Scorpio October 24th - November 21st Enter Birth date here Enter Birth date here Sagittarius November 22nd - December 21st Enter Birth date here Enter Birth date here